carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Warning (1988)
Alexis decides she is going to play a little game with Leslie instead of confronting her outright about sleeping with Sean. Alexis calls Leslie in Natumbe and asks her how the deal is going but uses such language as to pretty much scream that she knows Leslie and Sean are having an affair. Leslie tells Sean that she believes Alexis is on to them, but Sean feels that Leslie is being paranoid. At the same time, Leslie wants greater details of the scam Sean is running in Natumbe so she can get her cut. Leslie even threatens Sean to divulge what she knows if she does not get what is owed to her. Sean assures her that she will get what she deserves, and what she deserves is a threat via an African mumba snake. Leslie quickly learns not to cross Sean. Leslie is so spooked by the incident that she asks Dex for her job back when she returns to Denver. When Dex tries to pump Leslie for information, she tells him to forget it, but Leslie is visibly scared of Sean. Alexis now believes that she has a chance to win the governor's race and thinks her charming of the press helps. Alexis is actually going to attend a campaign function - the state bar convention in Vail. Blake is also going even though Krystle does not want him to leave because she fears for his safety. Alexis and Blake get stuck in Vail because of snow. Alexis suggests to Blake that he drop out of the race and run as her lieutenant governor. Blake laughs at the idea. She tries again and this time shows Blake an article of Alexis picking up support among Blake's voters. Once again, Blake brushes Alexis and her notions off. Jeff asks Sammy Jo why she has been avoiding him. Sammy Jo does not want a partner and has decided that it is best that she not lean on another man for support. Jeff tells Sammy Jo that he is helping her because he likes her. Jeff also happens to be buying that Denver Carrington stock which is beginning to spook other shareholders fearful of a take over attempt. Jeff is going to have to announce himself soon because once an entity acquires 6% of stock, that entity must reveal itself. Blake wants to be there when the purchaser goes public but Steven convinces him that he must trust him. Jeff's only demand is a seat on the Executive Committee overlooking the pipeline and getting Dex back to work on the pipeline. Instead of engaging in a proxy fight, Steven acquiesces. The stress of Jesse's return is getting to Karen and she tells Dana about her not-divorce from Jesse. Dana is worried that Jesse could now interfere with the baby since they have no agreement with him. But, Karen assures Dana that this will be her and Adam's baby. Adam does not want to take any chances and decides it is best to pay off Jesse so he can leave town until Karen turns over the baby. Dana believes it to be a bad idea. Adam does get Jesse to agree to take $100,000 to leave town for just a little bit. Then, Jesse tells Karen of his plan and Karen is so upset by it that she kicks Jesse out. Jesse decides to rescind his deal with Adam. Karen and the children are more important than the money. Sean happens to see Jesse visit Adam's office and knows that Jesse is playing both sides here. It was Sean who brought Jesse back to Denver to make Adam fear that he may lose his child. If Adam ultimately does lose his child, even the better. When Sean confronts Jesse about playing both sides, Jesse returns the money to Sean and tells him that once the baby is born he is taking Karen and the children and leaving them all. Sean returns home to a sleeping Alexis. He contorts his tie into an instrument of strangulation and assures Alexis that no one gets away, especially her. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Reece * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington Colby * Terri Garber ... Leslie Carrington * Leann Hunley ... Dana Waring Carrington * James Healey ... Sean Rowan * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Stephanie Dunnam ... Karen Atkinson * Christopher Allport ... Jesse Atkinson * Michael Goodwin ... Russ Kelton * William Beckley ... Gerard * Mary-Beth Manning ... Lillian, Steven's Secretary * Pamela Roberts ... Reporter * Richard Jacobs ... Reporter * Bill Holloway ... Reporter * Reed Armstrong ... Bellhop * Aubrey Starns ... Allison * Kim Holman ... Kelly Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Eileen Pollock .... supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Ursula Alexander .... co-producer * Shelley Hull .... associate producer Production details * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios. Quotes * Karen Atkinson: What kind of deal pays that much money, and in cash? Jesse Atkinson: It's perfectly legal, don't worry. I got 50.000 now and 50.000 after. Karen Atkinson: After what? What do you have to do? Jesse Atkinson: Nothing. Karen Atkinson: You're getting paid a 100.000 dollars for doing nothing? * Adam Carrington: If anything happens to my child, I will destroy you. Jesse Atkinson: You go to hell. * Russ Kelton: You know, for a minute there, I thought they were going to give you a standing ovation. Alexis Carrington Colby Dexter Rowan: I'm rather surprised they didn't.